


Out Of Body

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Perspective, Domestic, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi, Other, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase Six (Gorillaz), Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: The four of them wake up to a completely normal and beautiful day, definitely nothing is wrong
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs & Murdoc Niccals & Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs/Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Out Of Body

The four of them all woke up at separates time, 2d last as always, Russel first, Noodle and then Murdoc.

Russel shook his head as he sat up in bed, yawning and stretching as he got up to get dressed. He felt odd, like maybe he was younger and fresher, he hadn't had such good sleep in...well since he met Murdoc. Not in years. 

He smiled to himself though never a morning person, but didn't mind if he got good sleep, his back even felt like it had never slept on his uncomfortable bed, young. He pulled on a baseball tee and some army green shorts, and made his way to his personal bathroom.

He personally thought Noodle deserved one of the two bedrooms with the bathroom, but they said Russel deserved one and no one was okay with sleeping in the basement besides 'D. Well, okay wasn't the right word, more of no one wanted to and 2D was most easily convinced to do things and also the one that Murdoc forced to do things. Russel wasn't one to show emotions a whole lot, but man, Murdoc made him angry with that shit. 

He huffed out as opened the door and briefly looked towards the mirror before doing a double take. It was him, but him maybe twenty-something years ago! He had brown eyes, and no lines on his face. He thought he was imagining it and waited for a moment before deciding what to do. He decided it was real, and Murdoc definitely did it somehow. 

Noodle thought she was as going crazy as she stood up, she swore she was shrinking or something! She felt so much shorter. Whatever, she was probably just crazy. She got out of bed, she stretched and shook out herself, something she always did just to stay alert and ready if something were to happen. She sighed and smiled to herself, even if it was plastered and fake, it made her feel a bit better. 

She grabbed her phone off her table looked at it, making sure nothing happened while she was asleep. Russ always said she was too paranoid about that, but she couldn't count the times she woke up and oh, Murdoc tried to summon satan and blew himself up or 2D took too many painkillers again or Murdoc made 2D sing and they got in a fight in the middle of the night and now they were both mad and wouldn't leave their rooms for the next week.

No new texts, she sighed and turned her phone off, picked up her brush instead and brushed her hair. She made her way to dresser but first patted Katsu on the head. "Good" she said, smiling to herself at the adorable cat. She pulled some clothes out of her dresser, black tank top, a purple button up and and white jeans. She figured she'd take a shower and then get changed. 

She was about to head to the bathroom down the hall, but decided to clean up some trash first and then take one. Her room wasn't messy, but she was a bit of a neat freak and didn't like wrappers laying around, one of the few things she got from Russ. Heaven knows 2D and Murdoc probably hadn't cleaned since they were kids. Once she was satisfied with it, she started towards her door, going to take out the trash. 

Murdoc knew something was wrong as soon he woke up, he didn't immediately feel like he was hungover, had horrible back pain, and the worst, he felt shorter. He grumbled and ran his hair, it surprisingly wasn't very greasy or rough like it had been recently, though that was a good thing, he rolled his eyes, just habit. 

As he stood up he felt somewhat better, somewhat like his back hurt and his brain had become mush the night before. He smiled at the pain, that was more like it! He rolled his neck and got up, not bothered to put on clothes. He took a bottle of whiskey off his side table and took a swig before letting it drop to the ground and spill everywhere.

He just grunted and as he walked he found some spring in his step, he decided maybe satan had finally answered his prayers of being immortal. Because quite frankly Murdoc had never felt so youthful, not even in his youth, not even when he was just born and didn't know life would be shit yet. 

The three of them may have gotten up at different time but did just enough in their morning to run directly into each other. Trash fell and went everywhere from Noodle's arms but none of them cared, they all just started at each other.

They were young, all of them, they had to have all been maybe sixteen, Noodle, well she looked like Murdoc and Russ remembered, but the two of them looked like different people, Murdoc's skin was an olive color not straight green like it was before, no wrinkles or lines from drinking, none from age either. And he was shorter, even more than before, great for him.

And Russel looked so much younger too, like he had never seen his whole school get shot at, and like he had never had a ghost in him, he had eyes there too! Brown ones, they looked so natural the two of them had to do a double take. 

They had to do a double take at everything about each other. They were all shorter, happier looking, younger, and like none of them had been traumatized by whatever it was that did so(even though Noodle and Murdoc were both traumatized in their youth). "What the bloody hell!?" Murdoc asked, voice still a deep grumble, maybe a bit higher, but not enough to notice from just that. "You didn't do this, Mudz?" Russ asked, voice a bit higher too. Noodle just stared at them, and kept going back and forth. Murdoc shook his head and stood up, crossing his arms. The two of them stood up too, Noodle staring down at her body, he arms and hands, the roughness gone. Russel stared at Murdoc, he had never seen him look so vulnerable and like if you wanted to beat him up you actually could. The three of them were lost, until they heard the faint sound of music downstairs. 2D!

The three of them ran to the basement quick, thudding down the stairs so loud only 2D could sleep through it.

As they did, 2D just laid on his bed, a keyboard, cigarettes and old converse on his bed with him. His face was slammed into the bed and he wore the clothes he wore the day before. His radio was playing Blue Monday by New Order, the song the three of them had heard. From what they could tell, 2D looked exactly the same, short and straight blue hair that was almost spiky, skinny, long and tall, and in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday, shoes too. He had a piece of song lyrics next to his face written on torn up paper, the two of them pretended to not see Murdoc read them. 

They were all hovering over him, trying to figure what was going on before waking him up. They doubted he did it but he was the only one that didn't seem different, same old 'D. Murdoc coughed before putting his hand on 2D's shoulder and shaking him. 

Noodle and Russ gave worried looks to each other as they looked around 2D's room, nothing seemed out of place, painkillers and other what seemed like millions of orange bottles on his bed frame, keyboards on the walls, clothes everywhere and no signs of struggles or the paranormal. Huh.

They quickly turned back though when they heard 2D grumble. Noodle could have sworn his voice was higher too but that was nearly impossible to tell with 2D, his voice was high and cute one day then hoarse and "deep" the next, always had that impossible to understand accent though. It wasn't just her though, Murdoc had the same accent and he could never tell what 2D was talking about. 

"'D?" Murdoc asked, keeping his hand on his shoulder. 2D's face had a bit less lines, maybe? 2D had looked seventeen for the past twenty two years anyways. "Uh?" He said, voice rough and his eyes still shut. "'S-somefin' goin' on?" He asked, sitting up a bit. And then he did it, and the three of them all felt stunned. 

His eyes, they were bright blue, and not all blue, he had pupils and irises, like normal people did. When they saw Russel's eyes it felt right, they could imagine his eyes because they were always more so glossy with faint grey irises somewhere in them. But 2D's...they were black and red, with nothing behind them, just black holes, just dents. 

They didn't respond, just all confused and dazed at his eyes, there seemed to be a few differences about him too, but none compared to the blue eyes staring back at them. "Wha'? I 'ave somefin' in me teef?" He asked and opened his mouth, to reveal a full set of top teeth. They all shook their heads, but couldn't believe anything and this was the last straw, there was no way this was real. 

2D shrugged and got up, he was just as tall, but the three of them were a good inches shorter. Noodle suddenly remember why she thought 2D could be scary in the dark when she was younger, he seemed feet taller, a big black shadow. He started to open his painkillers bottle than paused, "'Ey I can read again! Come to fink about it, my 'ead don't even 'urt!" He smiled and then turned to them, really starting to get the first good look at the them and he screamed.


End file.
